Party at Jade Fields
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Gaby, Elvira and Kayla were arrived at Jade Fields for their two week break of dancing. You know why I like parties, do you? Oh, it's simple, Cuz I'm zany to the max.
1. Chapter 1

**_Party at Jade Fields_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Why not? Yoshizilla-Fan, I would like to thank you again for giving me an idea like this. Including the guy that we are a fan from, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. Enjoy!

* * *

Gaby, Kayla and Elvira had arrived at Jade Fields, which is really peaceful place to chill out in the summer. With flowers and butterflies everywhere... Probably not, obviously.

Gaby sighed happily, as she raised her arms. "I believe that we earned a two week break!" she said proudly to her friends.

"Yay!" exclaimed Elvira, who was clapped her hands in glee. "Definitely!"

"You said it!" agreed Kayla.

And so, Gaby, Elvira and Kayla headed to the festival. Elvira, who was somehow wearing her tight pink jeans, farting away as her jeans kept puffing up, with Gaby and Kayla giving each other odd glances as Kayla felt stiff. Shortly, the three girls had arrived at the festival. There were stalls and rides all over the place.

"Wow!" Elvira chirped. "It's beautiful!"

"So, what do you want to do?" Gaby asked Elvira.

Elvira shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

But Gaby didn't responded. Gaby turned her head to Elvira, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Kay, have you seen Elvira?" Gaby asked Kayla.

"I believe she's over there." Kayla said, pointing to a stall saying "Chilli Dogs".

Ash walked over to the stall and saw Misty eating the Chilli Dogs. They were corn dogs with chilli sauce cooked on them, because of them having smell of hot steam and the taste for spicy foods.

"Hi gals!" Elvira greeted with her mouth full.

"Where were you, anyway?" Kayla asked in confusion.

"Sorry girls, I was hungry." said Elvira, who was giggled as she was still eating her Chilli Dogs, letting out a couple of wet toots.

"Well...how many Chilli Dogs did you buy?" Gaby questioned.

"Twelve and I've got nine left." Elvira replied with her mouth full.

"Can I try one?" Gaby asked politely.

Elvira then bought Gaby a Chilli Dog.

"Thanks Elvira!" Gaby thanked while taking a small bite out of her Chilli Dog. But it was too hot for her. Steam came out of her ears as her face turned red and fire breathing out of her mouth as Gaby screamed in pain as she pulled out her bottle of water from his red purse and drank it, sighing in relief as she handed back to Elvira.

"Does Kayla want one?" Elvira asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Oh thank you, Elvira!" giggled Kayla and Elvira bought one for Kayla as well. "Thank you so much!" Kayla thanked, taking a bite out of her Chilli Dog, and surprisingly she liked it and ate a whole lot.

Suddenly, Amy popped behind Gaby and Kayla out of nowhere, much to them in shock. "Hi everybody!" Amy greeted as Kayla and Gaby looked at her.

"Amy? What are you doing?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, just having a good time with my Mahoroba Leaders, that's all." Amy replied. Then she saw Elvira, who was carrying a plastic bag of Chilli Dogs.

"Uh oh..." Elvira muttered to herself, as she quivered nervously as she lowered her head completely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Say, Elvira... What are those you're holding in the plastic bag?" Amy asked.

"Amy..." Elvira said, while blushing. "These are my chilli dogs."

Amy grew hey eyes wide in glee. "Chilli Dogs?" she exclaimed in glee. "Can I try one?"

"No!" Elvira exclaimed. "Because you are too much of your Mahoroba Stories wannabe and a total fail!"

Suddenly, Amy started to make cutesy faces with puppy dog eyes, as forming tears in her eyes as her lips trembled, whimpering.

Elvira sighed. "Well, okay, since you want a Chilli Dog that much..." Elvira pulled a Chilli Dog out of the plastic and handed into Amy.

"Thanks!" Amy thanked, taking a little bite of her Chilli Dog as usual. Amy squealed with delight as her eyes went all sparkly or whatever, as she ended up eating the whole lot. She squealed with delight as she giggled, kissing Elvira on her cheek, as Elvira blushed.

Kayla and Gaby both laughed as they watched Amy kissing Elvira with the point of love.


	3. Chapter 3

With Amy being gone to find her friends, Gaby, Kayla and gassy Elvira carried on enjoying the festival as they walked over to the next stall, with Elvira still wearing her tight pink jeans, pooting away as the Kayla and Gaby both coughed in disgust.

"Ugh, Elvira!" Kayla coughed as she gagged, rolling her eyes to the back of her head as she began to breath wheezily as she covered her mouth and nose with both of her hands. "You really went too far this time! I can't breathe!"

Gaby coughed as she fanned Elvira's flatulence away from her. "I concur with your younger, friendly rival, Evil-chan! You need to lay off the Chilli Dogs or something! Oh My God!"

Elvira giggled as she pooted again, wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "Well, I can't help myself! My farts are from what I eat, and I just love to eat!" She winked as she stuck her tongue out, letting out another _wet, trumpet_ like poot.

"Well, you are certainly the greatest farter in the whole world!" Kayla commented. "I bet you have started making gas all the time when we are trapped inside the game."


	4. Chapter 4

Elvira, Gaby and Kayla were still looking around at the Jade Fields Festival, still wondering what they are going to do next. Elvira had only consumed herself a stick of candyfloss and a can of soda, while Gaby and Kayla had consumed themselves a glass of lemonade that they each had at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.

Elvira gasped as her eyes widened in delight, seeing a Mad Tea Party ride up ahead, bouncing up and down with joy, letting out poots in each jump. "Ooh! Teacups!" Elvira The Morbidly La Vie En Rose exclaimed as she twirled around, facing Gaby and Kayla. "I can't wait to have a mad tea party with Alice from "Alice in Wonderland"!"

"But, Elvira..." Kayla stated, sipping her lemonade. "Are you sure you want to go in that ride? Because we'll get dizzy if we do!"

"I sure hope this ride doesn't involve you farting," Gaby commented as she chuckled, taking a sip from her lemonade.

Elvira scoffed, as she clenched her butt cheeks as she let out a deep pitched poot that echoed. "Oh come on, just because I'm really gassy doesn't mean I'm entering going to the teacups!" Elvira mentioned, as she was still eating her stick of cotton candy, with Gaby and Kayla being awkward, as the girls walked towards the Mad Tea Party.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"How many Pinky St: fanfics those this author write!? This is simply disgraceful! Why would you want Pinky St: Elvira farting again? Is nothing sacred? This fanfic makes me sick! The girl are at the Jade Fields Festival?! Yoshzilla-Princess is going down big time!"_


End file.
